


A profund bond

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never pictured Logan as one giving out gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A profund bond

“Next week, as usual?” John asked from the bed while Logan was pulling his shirt over his head. The motel room was booked for the whole night so he might as well get a couple hours of sleep before heading back to Magneto and Mystique. It was Logan who had to keep up appearances not him.

“Makes you sound like a cheap whore.” Logan snorted.

“Extremely cheap since you’re not paying me.” John grinned, lighting a small ball of fire on the palm of his hand.

“Here.” Logan placed something on the nightstand next to John. “Happy Birthday.” John stared at the lighter on the nightstand for a moment, at loss for anything to say before he regained his composure.

“Funny, I never pictured you as the type to give out gifts.” Logan simply shrugged.

“How did you know it was my birthday anyway?”

“Storm makes me help out with the paperwork. I moved your file to the order ‘Former Student’.” Logan sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. John crawled over and stopped him.

“You could stay, you know?” He said in a sultry voice. “It’s my birthday after all.”

“I already gave you a present, kid.”

“Ah, but a relationship as revealing,” he pulled Logan’s jacket from his shoulders, “and open” he crawled into Logan’s lap, unbuckling his belt, “as ours really entitles me to a second birthday present.” He started to undo Logan’s buttons. “Don’t you think?” He smiled salaciously, leaning closer to Logan until his breath ghosted over Logan’s face.

“I think you will be the death of me.” John laughs at that and presses to fingers to Logan’s forehead, mimicking a gun.

“Bang! You’re dead. Didn’t work last time, why should it work with me?”

“Figure of speech, kid, thought you were so good at English.”

“So you know all my little secrets.” John cocks his head curiously, his fingers still opening Logan’s shirt button by button until he could push it over Logan’s shoulders like his jacket. “How about some from you in return?”

“Like what?”

“How do you want me? Riding you? On my back with my legs wrapped around your waist? Or on all fours, taking it like a whore?” He reached for his new lighter, flicking it open. “Or maybe a bit of pain to spice things up?” Logan pulled John’s head backwards by his hair, asking, “You like pain, Pyro?” John grinned unashamedly.

“Of course, if I had wanted boring, slow sex I would have picked someone else.”

“We have enough time, I bet I can have you in every position I want.” Logan pushed John from his lap back onto the bed, stood up and got quickly rid of his remaining clothes.

“You better live up to that.” John warned him, raking his eyes appreciatively over Logan’s body.

“You better keep up with me.” Logan replied easily, joining John on the bed.

“That’s what they all say.” John hooked his legs around Logan’s waist. “Now, I have an idea where I want to start.”


End file.
